swintfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitea
Vitea was a long abandoned and forgotten planet that was the original homeworld of the Human Species. Few beings in the galaxy knew where the Human species originally came from. Many beings believed Humans came from Coruscant , and throughout the Galaxy this was often generally accepted. However, this world was colonized much later, after the ancient human's great battle against the taungs. It was Vitea that was the true homeworld of the Humans. Vitea was located in the deep core, in a system by the name of Sandexi, orbiting a star also known as Sandexi . It was probably one of the planets closest to the galactic center . Hidden so deep within the ever-shifting hyperspace routes, it was almost impossible to locate, let alone reach. It was the ancient species known as celestials that saw the potential of the primitive primates which lived on the surface. It was they who transported the Humans to the primitive Notron, later known as Coruscant, as well as to Corellia , Lorrd, Kuat and other minor worlds. It was also the Humans who ultimately caused the downfall of the celestials, ending their rule of terror. The Humans continued to evolve and spread throughout the galaxy, and Vitea was forgotten. However, the planet would one day play a pivotal role in one of the most climatic battles in history. Geography Vitea was enormous. At over 60000 kilometers in diameter; it was nearly 5 times the diameter of Coruscant, and had over 22 times the surface area of that planet. It's mass was also far greater. However, due to it's unique affinity with the force, the planet's gravity was actually less ''than standard, not more. The planet was, for the most part, a wilderness. Despite it's population of more than 3 billion, its vast size meant that thousands of miles could be traveled without witnessing civilization. The planet varied in temperature, with cold islands and seas near the poles and warm, moist rain forests and arid deserts near the center. There was one huge landmass which ran along the equator of the planet, with many smaller landmasses toward the poles, as well as millions of islands in the ocean. Because of Vitea's enormous size, many of the landmasses that appeared to be islands from orbit were actually the size of continents. Vitea's vast supercontinent was divided into seven regions: Abdan Katuu, Daskina, Alis Alma, Orlewwin, Mardania, Cigislewwin, and Aluu. In addition to these regions, there were numerous large islands (large enough to be considered continents in their own right on most planets). Some of the largest were Great Whenua, Harthacnut, Uttara, Tarod, Cohort, Kicine Katuu, Tansandal, Jaru, Kuyana and Radway. There were two named oceans on Vitea: The Northern Ocean and the Southern Ocean. The two oceans were connected to each other via numerous smaller seas that ran between the continents. Unlike the oceans of many other terrestrial planets, the water bodies of Vitea were fresh water rather than salt. One main feature that occurred all over Vitea were the enormous mountains, with huge steep canyons running between them, often with rivers at the bottom. The mountains and the ground itself were riddled with caves. Some caves were so deep that they reached through the various layers of the planet. Vitea had many volcanoes, but most of them were calm if active or otherwise dormant, unlike the hellish spectacle seen on Mustafar and other volcanic worlds. Apart from its crust, Vitea was composed of many layers of mantle, including regions of freezing liquid helium and nitrogen. Such zones were close to the surface, but deeper down, the inside of the planet was composed of molten metals and minerals, and with a core of searing liquid rock. The pressure here is so great that legend tells of the core containing hypermatter. One of the most legendary aspects of Vitea’s geography was a gigantic weapon carved within the planet itself, known as the Fire of Savoir . If the planet was in critical danger it was capable -seemingly through its own decision- of defending itself by using this weapon. It would rupture its magnetic field, creating an expansion in the upper layers of rock and ice and creating titanic currents in the inner layers of the planet. The searing insides of the planet would be forced out of the crust, usually out of volcanoes that riddled the surface. However, most of it was diverted through the 7 largest volcanoes, which existed specifically to function as the fire of savoir. These great volcanoes would blast vast amounts of lava and molten slag into space like cannons when the planet triggered its defence system. This natural weapon was powerful enough to breach any defense: If a lethal enemy was attacking the planet and its inhabitants, this ultimate weapon would be triggered and the fiery blast would incinerate a nearby foe, and then create a lethal hail of meteoroids when the lava solidified in the vacuum. The infernal slag would erupt from the one primary volcano on the equator of the planet and the 6 minor volcanoes just above and below, which were arranged in a ring around the central volcano.The minor volcanoes would create a fiery halo in the planet's upper atmosphere. When the primary volcano erupted it formed a fiery beam which blasted into space at the target. The origin of this phenomenon is unknown- it predates anything created by even the celestials. How the planet could sense danger and ultimately activate this weapon is currently unknown, but it was occasionally said that Vitea was a living planet similar to Zonama Sekot, and that it had an affinity to the force. Regardless of its origin, the Fire of Savoir could never be controlled by external forces, but when it did fire, its capabilities exceeded those of the Death Star , the Galaxy Gun, and even the Centerpoint station. Vitea had 15 large moons, all of which were habitable. They were Tinox, Carax, Cala, Shapide, Shadel, Irtiv, Irdi , Alfi, Velas, Erac, Norma, Notric, Novuc, Gona and Arma. Alfi and Irdi were the two largest moons. They were roughly identical in size, though Irdi’s composition was significantly denser. Political Geography At the time of the invasion of Sith Invasion, Vitea was divided into numerous large territories known as ''realms, which were further divided into countries. Realms could be incredibly large, some of them had surface areas the size on entire planets. Some of the most important realms were Morcia, Kendor, Branendal, Dorheim and Tarpalis. Much of the Battle of Vitea took place on or above Tarpalis. Paragon was the most ancient realm on Vitea. It was comprised of the Fire Islands, the site of the Fire of Savior. Kyntire was also notably the location of South End. Realms of Abdan Katuu *Dysterdal *Nuurap *Kakhulu Djernas *Vugeln *Cevella *Drask *Vractia *Brun Khola *Molassa Khola *Kdedja *Emilia *Hiralia *Mendinia *Halvoor *Leravoor *Maw Djernas *Charoblan *Tansandal *Rethor *Junya *Liga *Navina Realms of Daskina *Wande Djernas *Grand Augeresh *Kydeland *Kyntire *Taroland *Kyarr *Arrisaig *Arretoi Realms of Orlewwin *Tuaj *Saung *Stokheim *Dorheim *Qumheim *Adarsa *Vruc Naraka *Choda *Meralda Realms of Alis Alma *Jainia *Toperland *Feithland *Malador *Rangland *Kendor *Osbean *Kolmia *Morcia *Wanda *Yencia Realms of Cigislewwin *Gimlia *Pombe *Estrinn *Jenkindal *Branendal *Grand Korona *Bahor *Embria *Tarpalis *Malika *Wraj Lurrak *Urangia *Blackwood *Greenwood *Guay Riverland *Nayaka Pallas *Shmalen *Takis *Treiden *Dador *Ostromur Realms''' of Aluu''' *Voretia *Tullva *Ondia *Feluria *Greuland *Jila *Atlehaland *Mahang Kuyana *Mahang Jaru *Sinhassen Realms''' of Mardania''' *Lianda *Tchannen *Firudor *Janador *Minador *Shayn *Allendor *South Thandor *North Thandor *Hydau Paragon * Paragon. This realm was not considered to be part of any continent. Life, Ecology and Humans Vitea was a planet strong in the light side of the force, and the Jedi had searched for it for millennia. Due to its affinity to the force , Vitea was rich in life hundreds of millions of years before Humans had even begun to evolve. Vitea was notable for its variety in life, with plants, animals and other life forms in abundance. The vegetation came in millions of shapes and sizes, from small flowers to shrubs, creepers and bushes to enormous trees dominating the landscape. Animals were also prominent, thriving both on land and in the oceans. The fascinating thing about Vitea was the symbiotic relationship between Humans and the rest of the planet, unlike the careless and expansionist behavior of Humans in the greater galaxy. It was believed that the celestials altered the brain structure of the Humans while transporting them from Vitea, causing them to become more like their masters. Massive creatures such as maron, dragons and the legendary titanosaurs dwelled on the surface, while huge sharks and jellyfish-like creatures lived in the ocean. The natural life on Vitea blended in with what was built by the Human race, creating an aura of mystery for any visitors to the planet. The Humans originally evolved from ape like creatures which dwelt in the high trees and cliffs. Gradually loosing much of their mammalian-inherent body hair, they became what they are now in the civilized galaxy. Humans were greatly successful in the greater galaxy, but with all the Human species has become, they never even knew their own home planet. History Nothing is known to have been of any great importance on Vitea prior to the invasion of the Celestials. Celestials kidnapped thousands of Humans from Vitea and transported them to other planets. Legend tells of the Celestials altering the DNA of the Humans, making them more like the Celestials in their character. This ultimately lead to the downfall of the Celestials, as after around a millennium of slavery, the humans initiated a rebellion. They attacked the celestials at Vitea, where the majority of the celestial population resided on a vast space station over 12,000 km across. The humans themselves were quickly subdued, but the battle above Vitea triggered the activation of the fire of savoir. The titanic blast from the planet obliterated the celestials' vast space station, and multiple celestial starships were subsequently destroyed by the humans. A second celestial space station fled the Sandexi System, but its escape route took it to the galactic center, where it was destroyed by the supermassive black hole. The remaining celestial forces vanished into hyperspace, pursued by the humans. The Invasion Vitea was invaded by the sith of Darth Krayt’s empire in 132 ABY . The dark lord feared the world, as he sensed it was dangerously strong with the light side of the force . Eager to crush the planet with a swift stroke, Krayt unveiled the Eliminator , a titanic sith weapon hidden for millennia in the deep core. The Eliminator had the power to destroy an entire star in an enormous supernova blast which consumed most of the star system, leaving a Black Hole in the aftermath. The Eliminator also doubled as a gargantuan battlestation, and was capable of battling thousands of capital ships. Krayt, armed with this dreaded device, launched an assault on Vitea. The sith fleet was also present, as were the sith army and the Death Fleet. The alliance remnant, lead by Cade Skywalker and aided by the remnant of the Fel Empire was present defending the Humans of the planet. Human resistance Even at the time of the invasion, the Humans of Vitea were considered primitive. However, the Humans did have innovative defense strategies using relatively primitive technology. Ropes, wood, lava, rocks, plants and animals were used by the Viteans to cause serious damage to deadly capital ships and battle machines of the Sith Empire, especially the Terrex Titans. With the help of the Alliance remnant, these beings created a massive and dangerous resistance. Vitea was riddled with huge canyons wide enough for a capital ships to fly through. These deep canyons and trenches were usually the sites where the Alliance remnant attacked imperial forces. The canyons were often rigged with volcanic sluices, that could be used to spill thousands of tonnes of lava on the enemy. Logs from Vitea's enormous trees were used as rams to damage enemy ships and vehicles, and vast pully systems could be used to latch on to hovering craft, such as star destroyers, and drag them to the ground. Tesla towers could be used to destroy fighters, smaller vehicles and droids. The Viteans also used the formidable reptilian beasts which dwelt on Vitea’s surface to tackle Star Destroyers ''and ''Terrex Titans. The largest of these creatures measured nearly 3000 meters from head to tail and stood at least 2000 meters high. These beasts were virtually immune to turbolaser fire, and were powerful enough to bring down large starships and ground vehicles. Flying creatures, as well as old rebellion-era starfighters were used to combat the imperial fighter force. Many Viteans employed daring tactics in attempts to destroy the enemy. A Vitean named Hardif and Wookiee Lumparawoo, the son of the famous Chewbacca, were noted for parashuting onto the bridge of a Terrex Titan, killing the crew, and using the walker to destroy super star destroyer Dark Hand. The Death Fleet . As well as hundreds of regular battleships, Darth Krayt authorized the use of the Death Fleet, an armada of DS-1/B enhanced battle spheres, capable of destroying entire planets. The Death Fleet had been used before in other large scale planetary assaults to great effect. Darth Krayt deployed the fleet of battlestations to defend the Eliminator ''from any possible assault. However, the ''Death Fleet was ultimately destroyed at the hands of Ne’vinn C’roth and his commando team, which infiltrated one of the battlestations and took control of the navigation and firing mechanism. The group used the battlestation's superlaser to destroy 6 of the other battlestations. C'roth then theorized that attempting to fire the station's superlaser at the planet would trigger the activation of the Fire of Savoir. On C'roth's orders, his team fired several full powered shots at Vitea, shaking the planet. The battlestation was vaporized seconds later by the superlaser of one its sisters, and C'roth and his team were all killed instantly. However, minutes later, volcanoes began to erupt on Vitea, and soon the Fire of Savoir ignited, sending a searing ray of molten rock and explosive hypermatter into space. The rest of Death Fleet was obliterated by the inferno, along with nearly 1000 star destroyers. The destruction of the Death Fleet ended the legacy of the DS-1 orbital battlestation series. The Eliminator The Eliminator arrived moments after destruction of the Death Fleet ''and much of the Sith's armada. The ''Eliminator ''did not attack the planet, but headed instead towards the star, Sandexi. The alliance fleet attempted to stop the giant space station from attacking the sun, but their efforts were futile and the star was destroyed exploded in a supernova, igniting Vitea’s atmosphere and blasting the planet out of orbit. The distance between the sun and the planet was big enough for the surface to survive, but massive fires raged across the land. As most of the Alliance's capital ships had been destroyed, little remained to challenge the ''Eliminator. Cade Skywalker led a squadron of fighters to attack the craft. The Eliminator ''was manuevered towards Vitea and prepared to annihilate the planet. However, within moments the Fire of Savoir was activated once again, striking the ''Eliminator ''and causing it to veer backwards towards the shrinking core of the star. The weapon fell into the dying star and exploded, reigniting Sandexi as a bright blue star. Legacy Few humans knew of the true identity of their homeworld, but many of those who did possess the knowledge believed that the unique nature of the planet Vitea was a factor contributing to the human's success as a species in the greater galaxy. The planet was strong with the light side of the force, and was considered by many beings to be almost alive. Like the Sanctuary moon of Endor, Vitea was known to the Jedi as a location where the light side triumphed over the dark, and as such was frequently visited by Jedi seeking enlightenment. Apart from a few Jedi and other force users, however, the planet Vitea was largely forgotten by galactic society, and the system was left largely undisturbed. Behind the scenes Vitea was conceived as a planet capable of defending itself (through it's own power) from attack by capital ships and orbital battle stations. It has several attributes that contribute to this ability, most notably the ''Fire of Savoir, a weapon capable of launching huge quantities of hot gas and magma into space to target incoming enemies. The Fire of Savoir ''was envisioned as a natural equivalent of the ''Death Star's superlaser. Size Vitea is also very large compared to most terrestrial planets. At 60,000 km diameter, it is larger than Uranus or Neptune. Normally, such a large planet would have immense gravity that would make it uninhabitable to humans. Vitea's low gravity is attributed to the planet's affinity with the force. The surface area of Vitea is 22 times that of the Earth. For this reason, the landmasses which appear to be islands are in fact larger than some of Earth's continents. Branendal, for example, is the size of Africa. Category:Articles by Vractomorph Category:Planets Category:Deep Core planets Category:Force sensitive planets